


Moments of Perfection

by Stacysmash



Series: University Romances [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: “Um, am I interrupting anything?”“No, of course not. You wanna come in?”Kenma bit his lip and nodded softly. Iwaizumi smiled broadly at him and opened the door wide, so he could wander in. As Kenma entered over the threshold, he pointed his face upward and gave a couple little sniffs. Iwaizumi covered his face to hopefully cover his growing blush; Kenma seemed to make any little action look adorable.





	Moments of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I finally got it written! I'm sorry it took me so long, and I hope you all enjoy it :D

Iwaizumi rushed through his apartment, picking up articles of clothing strewn about haphazardly from his busy daily life. With his arms full, he staggered into his bedroom and tossed everything into a hamper. He inhaled deeply, the smell of warm baked apples drifting from his little kitchen, filling his lungs with comfort and happiness as his mouth began to water. He checked the time on his watch; he still had a little time left. 

Stepping back out into the main living area, he flipped off the brighter lights and turned on a couple smaller lamps for some softer ambient light. He glanced around the room and nodded, satisfied that it was a nice atmosphere, but nothing too obvious. A timer beeped in the kitchen, and Iwaizumi’s body automatically moved toward it, turning off the shrill noise and opening the oven to be enveloped by a wave of heat and a homey aroma. He carefully removed the pie and set it on top of the oven when there was a soft knock at his door.

_ Right on time _ , he grinned to himself. His hands smoothed through his rough spikes of hair and took a deep breath to steady himself. He opened the door slowly and pasted on a look of pleasant surprise. 

“Kenma! How are you doing?”

Kenma was once again being swallowed by an oversized hoodie, his fingers twiddling with the string from his hood as he nervously shifted from side to side. 

“Um, am I interrupting anything?”

“No, of course not. You wanna come in?”

Kenma bit his lip and nodded softly. Iwaizumi smiled broadly at him and opened the door wide, so he could wander in. As Kenma entered over the threshold, he pointed his face upward and gave a couple little sniffs. Iwaizumi covered his face to hopefully cover his growing blush; Kenma seemed to make any little action look adorable. 

“Did you bake?”

“Yeah,” He answered as he shut the door behind them. “I made an apple pie.”

Kenma’s eyes grew wide, his lips parting slightly, drawing Iwaizumi’s direct attention. “I love apple pie.”

“I know-- I mean, I was just trying it out. You wanna try some? I’ve never made it before, so it may not be any good.”

“I’d really like that...Hajime.”

Iwaizumi felt his insides melt into a puddle. He knew he shouldn’t get so excited hearing his given name spoken in Kenma’s soft voice, especially when he calls most of his friends by their first name, but he couldn’t help it. 

He cleared his throat and motioned toward the sofa. “Go ahead and sit, I’ll grab us a couple pieces. Did you wanna play something, or watch a movie?”

“Sure, either’s fine with me...are you sure I’m not interrupting?”

“Of course not, I kinda figured you’d show up tonight,” He answered as he stepped into the kitchen. Instead of sitting, Kenma lingered in the doorway of the kitchen behind him.

“You...expected me?”

“Yeah, I had dinner with Oikawa and Hinata last night, and they mentioned you were spending the night. Naturally I knew you’d only be able to handle so much before they got too lovey dovey.” After sliding the knife into the pie, he turned his head over his shoulder to shoot Kenma a little wink. He felt a great sense of triumph when Kenma answered with a smile.

“Yeah, it was pretty obnoxious. When we sat down to eat, Shoyou crawled right onto Tooru’s lap as if they do that every night, and then…” Kenma shut his eyes as his face scrunched with disgust, “Tooru fed Hinata from his plate.”

Iwaizumi laughed as he placed a couple slices on small plates, “Yeah, that sounds about right. I told them they’re not allowed to do that when they eat with me.”

Kenma cocked his head as he accepted the plate from Iwaizumi. “So, they listened to you? They refuse to stop when I come over.”

Iwaizumi frowned. It wasn’t like Oikawa and Hinata to deliberately make a guest feel uncomfortable. Suddenly he could see his best friend’s sly grin in his head as he not so subtly hinted that they sometimes do things deliberately to send Kenma scurrying to the refuge of Iwaizumi’s apartment. 

“Hmm, that’s strange. Why don’t we eat our pie and watch a movie?”

They decided on a monster flick that happened to be one of Iwaizumi’s favorites. He was pleased that Kenma had a similar taste in genres, since when they played video games it was no contest as Kenma beat him every time with ease. When he settled on the sofa, not quite toward the edge but not in the exact middle, his insides squirmed with delight when Kenma slid beside him, so close to the middle their arms were almost touching. He shoved a forkful of pie in his mouth as he tried to concentrate on the movie, and not the harsh thudding against his chest.

When they were both finished, he took the plate from Kenma and set it on the coffee table in front of them. He leaned back, letting his head settle against the cushion behind him as he shifted to get comfortable. Once he was, Kenma settled back as well, his hands shoved in his hoodie pocket as his eyes stared ahead at the screen. Their arms were right up against each other, and Iwaizumi wished he had the guts to make a move on the younger man. He didn’t wanna mess anything up between them, however, knowing how skittish Kenma could be. 

The screen flickered into chaos as the monster appeared out of nowhere with suspenseful music crashing through the speakers. Kenma flinched and shoved his face into the space between Iwaizumi’s arm and the sofa cushion. Iwaizumi pinched his lips tight shut to keep from laughing.

“Are you okay?” He murmured over his shoulder. He glanced down to see Kenma shift his head up, his large eyes blinking at him.

“Yeah, sorry...I feel kinda stupid.”

Iwaizumi snorted, “You’re fine, that part always gets me too.”

Kenma’s face scrunched into a scowl as he pulled back to look at him. “You didn’t even jerk when it happened.”

Iwaizumi shoved his shoulder into the sofa as he turned to face Kenma, his face settling just above his as his cheek fell against the cushion. I may not have jerked, but it was surprising. You know I would never lie to you, right?” His voice dropped into a soothing tone, and before he could stop it he reached out to graze his fingers across Kenma’s forehead, pulling a stray hair from in front of his face. He froze as his fingers held the lock above his ear, realizing what he was doing. But Kenma didn’t flinch or pull away from his touch. His eyes looked like full moons as they reflected the illuminated screen, and Iwaizumi watched as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. His face slid down the cushion, moving closer to Kenma’s and pausing just above it, not wanting to push him too far. Kenma’s face began to light up, a smile playing at the corner of his lips as he lifted his face to meet Iwaizumi’s. Their lips touched tenderly, but the experience ignited a series of fireworks and screaming inside of Iwaizumi’s head. Kenma’s lips were soft and warm, exactly as he imagined them to be. He released them just enough to move his head to the side and envelop them in a deeper kiss, his hand releasing the stray hair and cupping Kenma’s cheek. Kenma shifted his body parallel to Iwaizumi’s and snuggling it in closer as his hands curled into the front of his T-shirt. 

They parted for a moment to take a breath, their eyes flickering over each other’s flushed faces. “I’m sorry my hands are so rough,” Iwaizumi said, cringing as he removed his thumb from Kenma’s warm cheek. Before he could let go completely, Kenma’s slender hand reached up and held it firmly against his face.

“I don’t mind...mine are rough too. We played volleyball,” He said with a small smirk.

Iwaizumi laughed quietly, “Yeah, you’re right. Is this...is this okay? I’m not pushing you too far?”

Kenma pursed his lips, but shook his head no. “It’s not too fast, or too far. It’s...perfect.” His eyes moved to the side, not wanting to make eye contact with Iwaizumi as he continued, “I was hoping we would do this.”

A broad grin spread across Iwaizumi’s face as he used his hand to gently guide Kenma’s face back to his. “You were? I’m so relieved to hear you say that. I’d like to hear more about what you want.”

Kenma inhaled sharply as he gazed up at Iwaizumi’s face in wonder. Without saying a word, they both began to tip their faces back toward each other when a large thud slammed against Iwaizumi’s door. They both flinched as they glanced toward it instinctively. 

Muffled voices and struggling against the door began to filter through as an argument broke out in unintelligible words. Iwaizumi groaned as he gave an apologetic look to Kenma, who shrugged in response with a smirk. Lifting himself off the sofa, Iwaizumi strode toward the door and whipped it open, releasing an avalanche of Oikawa and Hinata onto his floor.

They both looked up at him with owlish faces and then back to each other as they communicated quickly and silently. 

“Iwa-chan! How are you doing?” Oikawa asked joyfully with his movie star smile. Iwaizumi glowered down at him, his aura turning the whole room dark. 

Hinata yelped as he threw his arms around his boyfriend underneath him. “I’m so sorry, Iwaizumi-san! We just wanted to check on Kenma, we were worried!”

“Yes! Worried! We didn’t know where he disappeared to, he might have been kidnapped!”

“And that’s why you decided to shove your ears against my door instead of knocking?”

Silence fell as Hinata and Oikawa shared another bout of urgent communication without speaking. They were rescued by soft giggling from over on the sofa. The dark aura dissipated in the air as Iwaizumi gazed at Kenma smiling at them from the sofa. 

“What should I do with these idiots, Kenma?”

Kenma leaned forward onto the arm of the sofa, his chin propped up on his hands. “Throw them out, they’ve got their own place just down the hall.”

Both Oikawa and Hinata lurched up with dramatic gasps. 

“Kenma, how could you? We’re best friends!” Hinata cried, his bottom lip jutting out.

“Oh, my poor Shou-chan! Let’s leave this den of ex-best friends and traitors!” Oikawa swept Hinata up into his arms and ran down the hall.

Iwaizumi slammed the door shut behind them and rolled his eyes. He turned to Kenma as he leaned back against the door, the smile growing back on his face.

“So... you’re staying here with me?”

Kenma smiled back at him, shyness causing him to hunch his shoulders slightly. “Yeah...if that’s okay.”

Iwaizumi locked the door behind his back and walked slowly back to the sofa. He knelt beside it as he reached his hand up to stroke through Kenma’s silky hair. “Of course, it’s okay. It’s perfect,” He said softly as he leaned in to capture Kenma’s soft lips in a kiss that tasted as sweet as apple pie.

**Author's Note:**

> This may actually be the conclusion to my University Series since I'm getting into other stuff, but I'm not sure. Feel free to send me a comment if you'd like me to do anymore one shots focusing on any of the couples within the series!


End file.
